comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Ayuda:Comenzar una nueva comunidad
en:Help:Start a new Wikia Para empezar una nueva Wikia llena la Solicitud de un nuevo wiki. Antes de empezar # Crea una cuenta de usuario y determina el idioma preferido, si lo deseas, en . # Revisa si la idea de tu tema no ha sido ya tratada en una Wikia existente. Es mejor aliarse con otros que trabajar solo. # Lee los términos de uso de Wikia. Ningún wiki debe contener odio, pornografía, contenido que infrinja Copyright, entre otras cosas. # Lee las Políticas de creación de una Wikia. Todo wiki debe estar exento de licencias, tener la cualidad de ser editable por cualquiera, estar libre de abuso, etc. Llena la solicitud #'Decide un nombre para el wiki.' Para que otros te encuentren en los buscadores, lo mejor es utilizar las palabras clave más comunes de tu tema. (Pista: no incluyas terminaciones como -pedia o nombres ambiguos que sólo algunos conozcan). La palabra "Wiki" ha de ser agregada al final, ya que esto también es importante al ayudar en los resultados de búsquedas: la gente que deseara saber si en la Red existiera algún sitio interactivo acerca de Neil Gaiman, casi siempre va a poner en el buscador "neil gaiman wiki", ¡por lo que se necesitan destacar esas palabras claves! #'Escoge la URL o dirección del sitio.' Que sea similar al nombre del wiki. La URL o dirección web que elijas afectará en la manera práctica en que la gente encuentre tu sitio y entienda de qué se trata. #Elije una categoría para el wiki (deportes, entretenimiento, estilo de vida, etc.), así como el idioma de la interfaz. Plan your project Decide what the aims of your wiki will be. Draft a mission statement, and place it on your wiki's Project:About page. You should also find interested participants who will be able to help with the creation of content on the wiki. Invite a few friends to help you meet a modest goal -- 20 to 50 simple pages in your first few weeks. You'll be amazed at how quickly an hour or two of work every day or two can start to build on itself! Create your home page The default location of your home page is at "Main Page" (or a translation of this for wikis where the default language is not English) and is automatically moved to the name of the wiki to improve search engine optimization. For these reasons, it is recommended that leave it like that, but at any time you may move (i.e. rename) it. When you have renamed your home page, you also have to change the page title MediaWiki:Mainpage. You can do this only when you have sysop rights at that wiki. This change is important because it defines where users go when they type "yourwikia.wikia.com" or when they click on your logo. Improving your Wikia Please see for details beyond these first steps. Improving your Wikia includes ' and '. See also Advice:Wiki tips and .